sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Kateridge
Name: Anna Kateridge Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Yearbook, Student Council (Treasurer) Appearance: Anna always has a laid back, lazy look across her face, with her small ears and petite nose. Her blue eyes always appear sleepy and usually are only open halfway. Her sense of style actually reflects a prim and proper sense of mind but this is wiped away by her very bad posture. 5'2", 146 lbs, and her body looks fairly weak. Her smile, surprisingly, looks even lazier than anything else about her. Her brown hair only reaches down to her ears. On the day of the trip, Anna was wearing a black skirt that reached down to her knees and a long white shirt. Biography: Anna has gone through the motions all her life, like a buoy on a ocean. Usually she just lets things happen and rarely exerts anymore energy for anything else. With this in mind, her life story is nothing special. Born and raised on the Stonegate Island, Anna has had an easy life compared to the other kids in the same school as her. Predictable for her, there is nearly no direction in her life. Nothing to steer her, nothing to look forward too. A lost soul in the depths of society, one that is least fit for life. Her parents never really cared what she thought about life, about Anna's motivation or lack thereof. They provided everything for her, everything she ever wanted she got. 'Rich' is an understatement when trying to describe how rich the Kateridge family is. The richest of the rich doesn't even cut it. In that respect however, Anna isn't particularly spoiled, just not really motivated. The thing about Anna is that she has no direction, nor has she ever worked a day in her life. That's the case with most rich kids, but with Anna she has never really centered herself with other rich children and just stuck with the popular crowd. Having many friends but never going out of her way to be a socialite, she's very nonconformist not so much in a rebellious sort of fashion, but that she think there's no point in pretending to be something that she's not. She isn't very normal, but that hasn't stopped her from getting around school. Most likely people would remember her as 'so-and-so's' girlfriend, since it is very true that she's had a long list of boyfriends. With her 'go-with-the-flow' way of going about life, she would get bored of partner's very quickly. Surprisingly, Anna is actually very dedicated to her position on the Student Council. While her grades in school were average, she is very excellent in algebra and mathematics, so becoming Treasurer was a piece of cake. While her work intake is less than some people, it's a huge surprise that she even bothered at all. No purpose in life? No. Nothing to lose? No. The perfect player/target for a game of dog-eat-dog. Advantages: Having never really cared much about life, Anna's probably the only person going into the game not worrying for her life. Really, she has no weight on her shoulders coming into the game. Or at least she'll appear that way, all things considered it could all be an act. Disadvantages: Hurting people is just not in Anna's nature. Even if she wanted to kill, she would be too hesitant (or lazy) to go through with it. Pain is not something Anna is used to, and even the smallest scrape on her knee could send her into hysterics. Designated Number: Girl no. 54 The above biography is as written by Ciel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Camo Clothing Conclusion: Hmm...this one's an interesting case. We rarely get people who literally don't care if they live or die, but this one doesn't look like the type to kill her peers either. That, coupled with the pathetically low pain tolerance, lack of physical ability, and the fact that I doubt she'll be willing to put in the effort to use her clothing to blend into the surrounding jungle, and I get the feeling she'll just lay down and die. Pity, too. These types always have potential. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: '''Lenny Priestly '''Collected Weapons: Camo clothing (issued weapon), Meteor Hammer (picked up after the death of Trinity Sparks), Student files (picked up after the death of Jazz Creed), Katana (picked up after the death of Wednesday Ryan) Allies: Lulu Altaire, Amanda Redder, Lauren Howard, Carson Baye, Liam Black, Elizabeth Priestly, James Martinek, Madison Conner Enemies: Lenny Priestly, Elizabeth Priestly Mid-Game Evaluation: Anna began the game just prior to witnessing the deaths of Trinity Sparks, Jazz Creed, Wednesday Ryan and Melissa Diaz, whose collars were detonated by Danya in order to punish Neil Sinclair and his group SADD for destroying a large number of cameras around the island. Anna picked up the student files, a meteor hammer, and most notably a katana from the girls' corpses before moving on to another part of the island where she encountered Lulu Altaire and Amanda Redder, followed shortly by Lauren Howard. As none of the four girls were playing the game, they agreed that all of them would leave the island together, though Anna was skeptical towards the idea that they would be able to find a way off of the island alive. Anna was able to form a friendship with Lulu in particular. Eventually the group was joined by Carson Baye, Amanda Redder left them, and they picked up Liam Black, who, unbeknowst to the rest of the group, was searching for the katana that belonged to Wednesday Ryan which Anna now posessed. At this point, the group moved to the Hollow Tree where they met Lenny Priestly, Elizabeth Priestly and James Martinek. It was here that Anna realized that Liam was seeking the sword she now owned, although she kept this a secret from him. An argument broke out between Liam and Lenny over whether or not James was Lenny's ally or hostage, and in the middle of it, Eris Marquis arrived, shooting Liam in the leg. Carson stayed to help Liam, and the rest of the group escaped the area in order to avoid getting involved in the ensuing fight. The six students stopped at the island's northern coast, and eventually encountered Shameeca Mitchell, Heath Trennoby and Bobby Jacks, who were seeking to rescue James from Lenny - as Liam had suspected, James was indeed being held hostage. Shameeca held Elizabeth at gunpoint, threatening to shoot her if Lenny did not release James. The two groups were almost able to complete their agreement without a fight until Heath charged at Lenny. In the ensuing chaos, Elizabeth and Lauren were shot by Bobby and Shameeca respectively, and Lenny shot and killed James, Heath, and eventually Lauren for slowing him down. This is when Anna, who had been standing back watching the scene unfold made her move. She knocked the wounded Elizabeth unconscious, and she and Lulu escaped the fight with Lenny's sister now their own hostage. They brought Elizabeth to the island's storehouse, where they began to attempt to tend to Elizabeth's bullet wound. Eventually, Elizabeth awoke while the pair attempted to treat her, asking about her brother, and Liam Black found the two of them again. Upon discovering that Anna did indeed have the katana he had been seeking, Liam became quite enraged. Anna proceeded to verbally berate both Elizabeth for defending her brother despite his killing three people under the pretense of 'protecting' her, and Liam for his selfish behavior, steadily becoming more and more angry herself. Lulu, deciding that Liam was a threat to the group, attacked and killed him with her axe. At this, Anna finally broke down and cried, unable to take the stress anymore. Lulu attempted to comfort her, but the group was interrupted by Madison Conner, who had been hiding upstairs after seeing Anna Grout commit suicide. Madison fell down the stairs and was left bruised and winded. Lulu and Anna agreed to take care of Madison, as well, but the area was soon declared a Danger Zone and the four girls had to escape, supporting Madison and Elizabeth due to their wounds. The foursome were forced to stop at the small cottage due to being completely worn out from supporting Madison and trekking so far. She took a moment to thank Lulu for sticking with her for so long, but the moment of respite was short-lived, because they quickly realized that Lenny Priestly was inside of the cottage, fresh from a fight with Bobby Jacks. When she found out her brother was nearby, Elizabeth immediately called out to him. Anna warned Lulu to take Madison and run before turning to Lenny and calling him out on his psychotic actions, telling him he was a danger to Elizabeth. Lenny was, predictably, not amused. He vowed to kill Anna, claiming she would have done the same to Elizabeth if Lenny wasn't around, and Elizabeth did nothing to defend the girl. Finally, Anna snapped. She once again told Lulu to run before taking her katana and slicing Elizabeth across the torso with it. She then began to taunt Lenny, daring him to kill her. Even as he shot her in the legs and cut her over and over with his axe, Anna only taunted him more and more, calling him a coward and a monster, cutting Lenny as well and spitting in his face. Only when Lenny hacked through her wrist and and neck did she finally succumb to her injuries, laughing the entire time. Post-Game Evaluation: Well, I'll be honest, I hadn't pegged this one to go out as violently as she did. Of course, in the long run, the only thing she really accomplished was to turn herself into another victim of Mr. Priestly, but hey, it's always fun to see someone lose it! Memorable Quotes: Oh, I'm rambling in my head again, oh bother. I have to learn not to do that anymore. --Anna, as she starts her game. "It's... a pleasure to see you again." --Anna's first words to Lenny Priestly on the island. "Oh dear... I regret to say this, but I feel as though I'm in the uncanny valley right now... oh my, did that inside joke come out alright? I hope I did..." --As she watched Liam Black move to attack Eris Marquis. Now why don't you see anything wrong with what Lenny is doing? Don't you think anything is wrong?!! Do you think your survival is worth your brother's soul?!! And even if you don't agree with me, you'll agree with this Once you get back to the mainland, no one's going to think that Lenny's the one at fault. He'll be dead - and besides, he was doing it for you. They're all going to blame you for what happened because they'll have no one else to blame. You allowed Lenny you kill all those people. So, in a way, it is your fault. --Anna losing her cool with Elizabeth Priestly. "Listen, I don't want to make this a huge speech that repeats the same points over and over again. What I wanted to tell you is... yes, I've said this before but... you have been the biggest help anyone could ever ask for. You are just so kind and... and when I say this I mean... EVERYTHING.. I would be dead without you. I really owe your life to you..." --Anna thanks Lulu Altaire. "Come on Lenny, you wanna feed me with all that holier-that-thou bullshit?!! You want to kill me so badly? Then do it! Do it! Come on now, do it! DOOO IT!!!!" --Taunting Lenny Priestly Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Anna, in chronological order. V3 *Manhunt *Kimmy, Kimmy, Candy Eater *One By One *When We Die *Death and All His Friends *All Time Low Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Anna Kateridge. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I'm a big fan of Anna. I liked her quirky stream-of-consciousness speech, her friendship with Lulu was really sweet, and her death was absolutely awesome and badass. Definitely among my v3 favorites. --landlocked Likewise. SOTF could always use a well-written oddball or two. Though I have to admit, the events leading up to her death were a bit jarring. - Super Llama Category:V3 Students